


The Beginners Guide to Romance and Retaliation

by dilucsrevenge



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub, Friends to Lovers, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilucsrevenge/pseuds/dilucsrevenge
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 23
Kudos: 229





	1. Chapter 1

Spencer never cared about girls, romance, or really anything that wasn’t his work. Derek cared way more than Spencer though, and it was Derek’s goal to get Spencer to care in _some_ way. Even if it took forcing Spencer out on their rare days off to get him to care. Maybe Derek just like teasing Spencer more than he should to see the redness in his cheeks each time he got irritated with Derek’s non-stop questioning about if he had a girlfriend or if he had gotten laid the previous night when Spencer showed up to work a little more chipper than usual. In most cases, it was the latter.

“This isn’t _fair.”_ Spencer had huffed out his words as he followed behind Derek into the bar. It was the first day they had off in a few months, and Derek figured now was the best time to not only agitate Spencer but to try to get him out of his shell just a bit more.

Derek had been successful, as far as he knew, at getting Spencer more accustomed to being social more than just talking to his friends at work and the occasional “Hello,” to someone on the bus to and from his apartment to work. Occasionally he’d catch Spencer talking to someone other than the close work friend he had and of course, without any hesitation, he’d tease him for it. He had no reason to care this much about who got Spencer’s attention, maybe it was because he was only _slightly_ irritated that all of Spencer’s attention wasn’t on him.

“Come on, _pretty boy,_ you gotta loosen up,” Derek spoke with a teasing tone to his voice, knowing that the nicknames he had given Spencer were just one of the things that brought a flush of color to the other’s skin. He wasn’t sure if it irritated Spencer or if it made him flustered, and for a brief second, he was hoping it was the second option. But he quickly shook off that thought, knowing it wasn’t something he should be thinking about his co-worker.

“About twenty-five percent of those who drink end up being violent drunks, Morgan. How is it a good idea to loosen up?” Spencer was annoyed, and anyone passing by would be able to tell just from the annoyance that seeped through the tone of his voice. He knew all the statistics about bar fights; the violent and even deadly crime that could happen with the influence of alcohol and a not so friendly environment. Even back at the BAU, they had investigated cases that solely involved crimes happening at bars.

Derek just rolled his eyes and pushed Spencer’s comments off to the side. After working side-by-side with Spencer for all these years, he had gotten used to Spencer pulling out the statistics of something that didn’t make him entirely comfortable when he wanted to get out of it. He knew that that was just his automatic defense system coming up, and within a few hours or a few drinks, he knew Spencer would be more of a social butterfly than when they first walked in the door.

“Alright, kid. If you wanted to get in a bar fight that bad, I’d just knock over the next big guy I see and shove you in front of me. Is that what you want? Or do you want to get some drinks and have a good time on our first night free in months?” Derek had turned to face Spencer, getting close enough to him that he could speak over the sound of the music that was filling the room. He had to know that the bars did that on purpose, they wanted people close and they wanted connections made. And if that meant eardrum damaging levels of music, then so be it.

Derek smiled to himself as he heard Spencer just mumble out words under his breath and shake his head. There was nothing that Spencer could say or do that would get him out of _that_ one and Derek knew that. He knew his way through the crowd to the bar, making sure to keep an eye out over his shoulder to make sure his co-worker was still following behind him. Sure, Spencer was an adult but he wasn’t used to crowds this much, and the bar was definitely a little more crowded than even Derek was used to. But that just gave them even more girls to converse with, even though Derek hadn’t looked at any girl in the bar since they walked in, only Spencer. It was almost funny to him that every time the two of them went out they never really ended up with any girls, they’d get lost in their own conversations and drinks that they spent more time together than anything and ended up going home alone. And, come to think of it, even when Derek went home with a girl he never saw Spencer leaving with anyone. In fact, Spencer almost looked disappointed to see that Derek was leaving with a girl. It made Derek feel the slightest bit of guilt but he pushed it off as a feeling bad for leaving his best friend alone for the night.

*** * ***

The night went by fast when the two of them finally got drinks in their system. Derek was in-between the bar and the dance floor and pool tables occasionally when he got offered a bet to play someone. Spencer tended to stay at the bar for most of the night, only traveling to the dance floor when he was persuaded by women to come dance with them. Even though it wasn’t his scene at all, he definitely enjoyed the attention he was getting and loved the attention he was giving to others through the night. Derek caught glimpses of Spencer moving across the room with different girls and he felt a sense of pride seeing his co-worker finally breaking out of his shell. But deep down, he almost felt a sense of jealousy knowing that he wasn’t the one that was getting his attention currently. Maybe he was just used to being the main person in a group that Spencer was focused on at work. That had to be it.

Later on in the night, they finally met up at the bar once the night was drawing to a close. Spencer had more drinks than he was used to but it was a lucky thing that he was damn good at handling his alcohol and Derek was thankful for that. Some of their co-workers just weren’t as good at drinking as Spencer was, and he couldn’t even count the number of times he’s had to help Garcia or any of the other agents out of bars. The two of them were finally settling down, finishing off their last few drinks and occasionally picking up a conversation with anyone who was near them. Derek immediately noticed the two ladies that were slinking their way over to the two of them at the bar. But it was quickly noticed that the ladies really only had their eyes on Derek.

“We’ve been eying you from across the room all night.” One of the girls spoke to him, Spencer noted that her voice was soft and sultry. He knew their intentions almost immediately and it made him the slightest bit uncomfortable.

“I - uh - I’ll meet you outside.” Spencer got his words out fast, pulling cash out of his wallet and placing it on the bar to pay for his part of the tab.

The girls didn’t even pay Spencer any attention and it irritated him instantly. He was used to this happening when the two of them went out for drinks, but it never happened right in front of his face. He wasn’t even angry that it wasn’t him getting all of their attention, he found himself thinking that he was angrier that he wasn’t the one that _Derek_ was focused on.

It hadn’t even been five minutes that Spencer had been outside the bar waiting for Derek to come outside, and he was starting to just think that he really wasn’t surprised that Derek had chosen two girls over himself. He thought to himself that it was just selfish for him to even think that Derek would choose his co-worker, his best friend, over a night with two girls who even Spencer knew were extremely attractive.

The longer Spencer was waiting for Derek, the more he started to understand the statistics behind angry drunks and the link between bar fights. He rarely got angry, but when he did all he saw was red. He wanted to hit something, no, he wanted to hit _someone_. When he saw Derek stepping out of the bar out of the corner of his eye, he quickly rushed over to him and grabbed his arm to grab Derek’s attention.

“You know I hate bars and big crowds in general, and you were going to leave me for two girls on a night that was supposed to be for us to get a break? What the fuck was _that_?” Spencer was almost yelling at Derek and he knew he was being irrational. Derek owed him none of his time and honestly, it wasn’t his business to decide who Derek did get to spend his time with.

“Come on, kid. I’m just having a good time. Can’t you just relax a little bit?” Derek was just as irritated as Spencer was. He couldn’t understand why Spencer was upset over him just talking to someone that he had ended up turning down. But Spencer didn’t get to see that happening since he dashed out of the bar so quickly. He wouldn’t admit that seeing Spencer this pissed off over something he did riled him up even more and made him want to do it again. “Do you even see me wanting to leave with them?”

That question got Spencer to calm down in seconds. He didn’t see any of the girls by Derek’s side, and as far as he knew, Derek wasmore focused on him than anyone else right now. “Okay, you got me there. Sorry. I don’t know what happened there.” Spencer felt guilt washing over his body, but to push all the feelings off to the side he tried to laugh it off as if this was something they could talk about years down the road when they reminisce over the stupid things they had done. Just thinking about talking about this moment made Spencer realize that he _never_ wanted to speak about this again.

*** * ***

Spencer was finally home and there was nothing he wanted more than to take a shower to get the feelings of tonight out of him and to get into bed. Walking around his apartment proved to do nothing to get his mind off of the events of tonight so he fixed himself another small glass of whiskey. Even though he wasn’t one to drink too often, his friends were, so he always kept his liquor cabinet well stocked. The buzzing of his phone in his pocket alerted him and brought him back to this world for a few seconds. He had told Derek to let him know when he got back to his place, it was something he and all his co-workers adapted after years of working together.

MORGAN: Home safe. Hope you are too, kid.

REID: Yeah, me too. Sorry about how tonight ended. Next time the drinks are on me.

MORGAN: I’ll hold you to that. You know I’m always in for some free drinks.

Their conversation put a smile on Spencer’s face, he did enjoy going out with Derek and just being able to spend time with him. Thinking about the night, he remembered the anger he felt when he thought Derek was about to leave with someone that wasn’t him. Between the alcohol and the mix of anger and jealousy, he sent a text he would’ve never considered sending while sober.

REID: You know I’d be better than all those girls combined, Derek.

He placed his phone screen down, anxiously awaiting to see if Derek had fallen asleep or if he was going to get a stern conversation over the phone. He jumped as soon as his phone vibrated against the counter in his small kitchen.

MORGAN: I know, pretty boy. Why do you think I left without them? You have to know by now that I’d rather have you in my bed.

Spencer felt dizzy just from reading that message. He had to read it over and over to make sure that it was _real_. Had Derek really just admitted that to him? Was he going to regret it tomorrow? All of these questions ran through Spencer’s brain as he finally fell asleep for the night, without a shower and still in his clothes from the night


	2. Chapter 2

Saying that work was awkward would be an understatement. Derek hadn’t even gotten to work yet and Spencer could still feel the tension coursing through his body. He knew he was putting all of this inside his head but that’s what he did when he couldn’t figure something out; he’d overanalyze it until his brain was running on fumes.

“What’s got that tricky mind of yours ticking today, pretty boy?” Derek’s voice made Spencer jump in his chair, startling him enough to get him to stutter over his words as he spoke.

“Oh, just, uh… you know, hangover.” Anyone who knew Spencer would know to see straight through this lie. All of the times they had gone out for drinks, Spencer was never one to get a hangover. Most of the time it was Derek or if a case had been particularly bad, it was Hotch.

Spencer watched Derek closely as he walked across the room to his normal spot, trying to figure out by his body language if he hated being in the presence of the person he had been with last night or if nothing had changed. Of course, with Derek, everything was smooth and calm as he entered the room that felt tenser than when they were discussing the cases they were assigned onto. Spencer hadn’t realized that he was staring for long until he felt the vibration of his phone in his pocket.

MORGAN: Hangover or thinking too hard about me?

Just that text was enough for Spencer to immediately know that the text Derek had sent him last night wasn’t something that he regretted. Knowing that Derek was still standing by the things that he said while sober made Spencer feel something that he had never felt around anyone before. Was it excitement? The thrill of knowing that Derek knew exactly what he was saying to him in a room full of their co-workers? Or was it the fact that when Spencer looked up from his phone to look at Derek, he saw the slightest hint of a smirk on his lips?

*** * ***

Everyone was glad that the work for the day was relatively easy and light, no case had popped up for them for the day but they weren’t guaranteed that for the rest of the night. Spencer was still thinking about the texts from Derek and how the other practically _teased_ him with the words he had sent him the other night. He was more than happy to not have to work on a case for the day since he knew he wasn’t up to his full potential to be working on anything serious right now.

Spencer was paying more attention to his phone than he was anything else while he waited for the elevator doors to shut that he hadn’t even noticed the person who stopped the door from shutting to get in with him. He mumbled out a soft greeting to the other person who entered his space, tucking strands of his hair behind his ear after they had fallen.

“Not even going to look at me, pretty boy?” Spencer’s head lifted the second he heard Derek speaking to him. If he had known it was Derek and not an intern or someone from a different floor of their building, he would’ve done more than just mumble a greeting. He also still couldn’t hold himself to do that since he still felt tense around Derek from the other night.

“I just didn’t realize it was you in the elevator. You’re leaving earlier than usual so I didn’t expect it.” Spencer sure was making up as many excuses as he could so that Derek didn’t get the idea that Spencer was ignoring him out of his own anxieties.

“You can profile a person just based on how they walk and carry themselves and I’m supposed to believe you just didn’t know it was me that walked into the elevator?” Spencer had been so invested in paying attention to his phone and not paying attention to Derek that he hadn’t noticed that the other was now standing in front of him, close enough to force Spencer’s back to flatten against the wall of the elevator. His hand closed the distance between the both of them as it was placed on the wall just above Spencer’s shoulder.

“I just… I guess you’re right…” There had never been a time where someone had gotten Spencer _this_ speechless, including since most of the time Spencer would end up rambling on topics for hours if anyone would let him. It wasn’t like Spencer was inexperienced with people in a more romantic or even sexual sense either, he had just never expected to be confronted by Derek in that way.

“You guess? Crazy that the smart kid is just making guesses right now.” The smirk on Derek’s face let Spencer know that he was trying every way he could to get a reaction out of Spencer. Derek knew that Spencer wasn’t the biggest fan of elevators, and that fear was brought back to Spencer’s face when he leaned over to find the emergency stop on the panel of buttons for the elevator.

Between trying to focus on anything other than the small amount of distance between their bodies, Spencer hadn’t realized that Derek’s fingers had found their way to hold Spencer’s chin, his thumb just barely brushing along his jawline as he tipped his head up to finally force Spencer to look him in the eyes. The way his fingers skillfully brushed against his skin had him wondering what other things his fingers could do, which he pushed that thought to the side within seconds of it popping up in his brain since he _shouldn’t_ be thinking about his co-worker like that.

“Tell me what’s on your mind, pretty boy. Is the thought of you in my bed messing with your mind that much?” Derek was always smug. He knew what he was capable of, and he knew what was possible when he was with someone who found him attractive and maybe even the slightest bit intimidating. Spencer didn’t have to say anything to let him know that his thoughts were right, just from how Spencer’s body was reacting to his touch gave him enough of a clue. He could tell when Spencer realized how close they were when he finally relaxed into his touch and let his back move off the wall of the elevator to get closer to Derek.

“No. I mean, yes. No! No, of course not.” Spencer hesitated over his words, Derek’s eye contact with him faltered his confidence just enough to give Derek the immediate control over their encounter.

Spencer may have been a genius in the academic sense, but there were times where he just didn’t pick up on most of the social cues that, in normal circumstances, would allow people to further their relationship or something that they were doing. And Spencer hadn’t picked up on the fact that Derek’s thumb brushing against his bottom lip was giving him more ideas than to just make Spencer nervous around him.

When Spencer finally took in his surroundings, exhaling a heavy breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding, he finally noticed that the overwhelming heat he felt coursing through his veins was half to blame from the fact that Derek’s body was only inches away from his own. It took everything in him to not react to the hand that was now moving down his chest, but he cleared his throat when he felt Derek’s fingers toying with his belt.

“Is here — what are you — why are you…”

“Use your words, pretty boy. Let me know what that mind of yours is thinking about.” Derek had cut Spencer off, not letting him continue to stumble over his words. He knew the questions that Spencer was trying to ask, so he didn’t really need to hear anything. The way that Spencer’s body just instinctively pushed forward to follow the movement of his hand was enough to tell him that Spencer was into this as much as he was.

As much as Derek wanted to continue this thing happening between them, someone in the office had to be wondering why the elevator wasn’t working right now. He backed off of Spencer, a smile creeping up on his lips when he heard a soft groan coming from the other when he pulled away. He pushed the emergency stop on the elevator to put it back into commission, leaning against the wall next to Spencer as if nothing had happened between the two of them. They both got off the elevator when the doors finally opened to let them out, neither of them saying a word to each other but the air between them was still tense. Not an awkward tension, it was more like a tension that would end up with them tearing off each other’s clothes the next time that they were alone together.

*** * ***

Spencer walked into his apartment and dropped his bag down on the floor next to the door instead of placing it on his kitchen table as normal. His mind was going a million miles a minute which seemed almost normal for him but his thoughts were all about Derek. How he felt when the other touched him, all the things he said to him in the elevator, and how much he had just enjoyed having him that close. Having these thoughts about someone wasn’t strange to him, but what was strange was that the thoughts were about his co-worker.

After a cold shower and a glass of whiskey, he still couldn’t get Derek off of his mind. He had opened the last texts that they had exchanged, typing up multiple things he could say to him but he eventually would delete them all and set his phone down on his kitchen counter like the previous night. As he had just gathered the confidence to pick up his phone and finally text Derek, his phone buzzed to alert him that he already had a text. He knew who it was from without having to look, and he felt his confidence rise just a little more than he had already mustered up knowing that he was clearly still on Derek’s mind too.

MORGAN: It’s been hours and you’ve still got me flustered, pretty boy.

The text was a little bit of a shock to Spencer and brought back all the feelings that he had been feeling in that elevator; excitement, arousal, and most of all the feeling of _lusting_ over someone. He knew Derek had always been a more assertive person and he had expected that out of him, but having it done to him was something that just brought out a part of him that he had never experienced with any of his past partners.

REID: There are no health benefits for being like that for as long as you have, Derek. Probably should take care of that in some way.

Sure, Spencer’s way of flirting wasn’t the most normal thing ever and he knew that. But Derek knew him, Derek had to know that he was just being a smartass to get a rise out of him and most of the time it always worked. He always saw the tensing of Derek’s jaw mixed with the smile on his face every time he had some snarky come back to something that Derek had said.

MORGAN: Of course you’d say something like that.

MORGAN: I can think of a few things that would take care of it.

Spencer had been half paying attention to their conversation. Even though he was interested, it had been a long day and he was already tired and ready to fall asleep any second. But reading that text and re-reading it to make sure it was real woke him up in seconds. He felt the adrenaline and excitement coursing through his veins once again.

REID: Shouldn’t it be me coming up with the ideas?

MORGAN: Okay, smart ass.

MORGAN: Let me come over and I’ll show you the ideas I’ve got.

Spencer remembered the tension that was between them when they left the elevator and all the thoughts he had about wanting to feel Derek’s hands wandering his body more. He knew that if Derek came over, with how the conversation was going, things would never be the same between them and he couldn’t decide if it would end up going bad or not. And for once, Spencer wasn’t scared of the unknown — he actually was excited and seduced by it this time.

REID: Hopefully your ideas aren’t too loud. I’ve got neighbors, you know?

MORGAN: Don’t worry, pretty boy. There won’t be too much noise happening with what I’ve got planned for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know... i know... so much tension and so little reward in this chapter. just wait!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a warning that this chapter is basically full SMUT. also you're welcome. i know y'all have been WAITING for this one to happen. go wild.

The anticipation of waiting for Derek to arrive at his apartment was something so intense that Spencer thought hours, or even days, had passed. He knew that couldn’t be possible since the drive from Derek’s place to Spencer’s apartment was a twenty-five minute drive at most. As soon as Spencer heard the knock on his door, he jumped out of his seat and rushed towards the door. He slowed himself down quickly, making sure he didn’t answer Derek at the door _too_ quickly to show how eager he was.

Before answering the door, Spencer loosened the tie around his neck, he hadn’t changed out of his work clothes yet but he didn’t want to look as if he had been totally distracted by his thoughts of Derek for the few hours he had been home from the BAU. Facing the reality that Derek was here for him now, right outside his door, made him more anxious than he had been while waiting. To push all his feelings to the side as quickly as possible, he opened the door with no hesitation and grabbed Derek’s arm to tug the other inside of his apartment.

Surprise was boldly written on Derek’s face when he was the one being pinned against Spencer’s now shut and locked door. He found himself wondering where Spencer had gained all of this confidence since he had had him wrapped around his fingers in a matter of seconds not even a few hours ago. His mind went from thinking about the way Spencer had quickly submitted to him to the fingers that were running down his chest, those same fingers eventually resting on his belt. It was exactly what he had done to Spencer in the elevator and he couldn’t help but get a good laugh out of Spencer’s actions.

“C’mon, pretty boy. You’re not the one in charge here.” The nickname Derek had for Spencer rolled off his tongue like honey, seeping into Spencer’s brain almost immediately. It flipped a switch in the other that Derek quickly took advantage of, his hands grabbing Spencer’s hips to guide him to the next closest wall to now have him pinned against the surface.

“So you just expect me to let you do what you please? You just want me to not put up a fight so you can see me on my knees, right?” Spencer teased Derek, his voice softer than usual as if he was speaking a secret only Derek was allowed to hear.

Little did Spencer know, that was _exactly_ what Derek had wanted. He wasn’t sure if Spencer was profiling him and came to the conclusion that that certain image was something Derek had wanted to see many times before, more than just now, or if it was actually Spencer subtly confessing that it was also something he wanted.

“Put up a fight all you want, I know I can get you on your knees anyway.” Derek had leaned in to whisper into Spencer’s ear, his breath purposely fanning over his skin so he could feel Spencer shivering against his touch.

Spencer still had his hands free, which he was sure was a mistake Derek had made, which gave him the idea to place his hand just underneath Derek’s jaw at the base of his neck. He pressed his fingers against his skin to move Derek how he wanted him, hesitating no more to crash his lips against the others in a heated embrace. Now Derek’s hands were moving around Spencers’s side and chest at a faster rate, working at the buttons of his shirt to get the material off of Spencer’s body as quickly as he possibly could.

Spencer pushed his hips forward towards Derek to get him to step backward and towards his couch, shrugging his unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders once his back wasn’t pressed against the wall. The thought of all of this moving quickly passed by through his mind, but was thrown out the window when Derek’s hands were back on his hips and he was being pushed down onto his couch. The small piece of furniture wasn’t big enough for the two of them to be on, but with what he knew was on Derek’s mind he was certain that Derek would really be the only one on the couch.

Not feeling Derek’s lips against his own wasn’t something Spencer thought he would be complaining about to himself in his head, but getting the rush and the fireworks through his body were better than drugs to him. He looked forward to nothing but the next time that Derek’s lips would be pressed against his and his prayers were answered in seconds when he was flipped onto his back on the couch and Derek’s lips crashed against his again.

“I think it’s about time you ended up on your knees for me…” Derek was breathless as he spoke, his lips still brushing against Spencer’s. He didn’t want the distance between them to get larger, but he still wanted to feel something other than the tightness of his pants against his arousal.

“I think it’s about time that you made me.” Spencer had a smirk on his lips as he spoke, the grin only growing larger when he heard the groan coming from the man above him.

“You’re going to regret saying that to me, pretty boy.” Derek’s voice was quieter than it had been all night, and within seconds he was sitting on the couch, his grip tight on Spencer’s shoulder as he pushed him off the couch and onto his knees in front of him. “Well, what are you waiting for? Get to work.”

Spencer hadn’t expected all of _this_ from Derek, and he couldn’t say that he wasn’t extremely turned on by Derek just taking over and pushing him around a little more than the average person would that he slept with. Spencer wanted to be a tease, but the want to finally give Derek what he had come here for much more. In minutes his fingers were working on his belt, cursing under his breath the few times he couldn’t get it undone quickly enough for his liking. Getting Derek’s pants unzipped and unbuttoned was a quicker task than working with a belt, and he was tugging on Derek’s pants and boxers quicker than he had wanted which he knew showed how eager he was for this.

Derek was still watching Spencer with wide eyes, his teeth occasionally biting at his bottom lip when his jeans brushed against his erection in just the right way or he felt Spencer’s fingers brushing against him just enough to send electricity through his body. The second Spencer’s fingers were wrapped around his length, his head fell back against the couch and a loud groan escaped past his lips.

“Maybe you’re the one who needs something to do with your mouth.” Spencer shook his head, pretending that he was disappointed that _Derek_ was the first one to make a loud noise.

“Keep that attitude to yourself, pretty boy. Get to work.” Derek’s tone had dropped when he spoke, his voice full of lust for the man that was on his knees in front of him.

Spencer didn’t need to be told, or asked, twice. His eyes closed for a second as he trailed his tongue against the underside of Derek’s length, swirling it around the tip just before he wrapped his lips fully around him. Spencer definitely knew what he was doing and had had plenty of experience with this which was a shock to Derek at first, causing his moans to come out quicker and louder than he had wanted them to be.

Derek saw that Spencer was looking up at him, seeing that gleam in his eye that made him realize he would be smirking if he was able to right now. He hadn’t even realized that his fingers had found their way to tangle in Spencer’s already messy hair, his grip tight as he pushed Spencer’s head down until he felt the tip of the others nose pressing against his abdomen. He didn’t let Spencer come up for air until he heard the soft gagging noises that made him let go of his grip to allow Spencer to come up for air.

“I told you to keep that attitude to yourself. Do you think I can’t see the look on your face when you’re being a brat on purpose?” Derek had practically growled his words out, giving Spencer’s cheek a little slap, almost to test the waters. He made a mental note of the smile on Spencer’s face after, reminding himself that that was something he needed to do more of down the road.

Spencer found a steady pace to bob his head around Derek’s length, it wasn’t too fast that he couldn’t keep it up and it wasn’t too slow that Derek would think he was teasing him on purpose again. The slap to his cheek and Derek forcing his head down lit a fire inside of him and made him want to show off for the other even more, it made him want to prove to Derek that he could do exactly what he was here for. He maintained this pace for a few before he changed it up, his hand wrapped around Derek’s length, and his mouth only working around the top half of him. This gave him more time to be able to look up at Derek and make eye contact with him, something that all his partners had been extremely fond of with him.

“Shit… keep looking at me like that with my cock in your mouth. Damn…”

The sudden language from Derek earned a groan from Spencer. The tone of Derek’s voice and the way he was looking at him just fueled him even more. He could just tell that the other was close, his hips were moving more and his moans were more frequent than they had been when they first had started this.

“Spencer, fuck, let me see that pretty face of yours covered in my cum. You’ve got me close, pretty boy. That mouth of yours does wonders.” Derek’s speech was rushed his breathing hitching as he spoke which caused his words to come out faster than he had wanted them to.

Spencer had a quick idea to bring his hand up to massage Derek’s balls as he picked up the pace of bobbing his head. He only did this for a few seconds before he pulled away from Derek, the others length coming out of his mouth with a satisfying pop. His hand quickly replaced his mouth, stroking him at the same pace, if not faster, that he had been bobbing his head. Derek’s noises got louder and quicker which signaled Spencer to know that he was _close_. Just for his own benefit, even though he wanted to see Derek when he came, he closed his eyes to make sure that nothing got in them. And he was glad he did it, within seconds of closing his eyes he felt Derek’s cum on his face, the others groans coming out in-between the mumbles of multiple curse words under his breath.

Once Spencer knew that Derek was finished, he opened his eyes. He was almost feeling shy the second he made eye contact with Derek since the other was looking at him with a smile on his face. Spencer brushed his thumb against his cheek, cleaning up most of the cum that was on his skin to suck it off his thumb. Sure, he had finished the job but he still wanted to show off for Derek.

“Now every time I see you at work I’m going to end up thinking about you on your knees with my cum on your face.” Derek shook his head, looking around the room to see if there was anything Spencer could clean up with. When he found nothing, he ran his fingers along the places covered the most on Spencer’s face, his fingers pressing against Spencer’s lips to get him to clean the digits off.

Spencer welcomed Derek’s fingers in his mouth with no hesitation, still keeping his eyes focused on Derek as he swirled his tongue around the digits until he was certain they were fully cleaned off.

“Oh, god. Work. Do you think they’ll know about this as soon as we step foot into the office?” Spencer groaned, closing his eyes and leaning his head forward to rest against Derek’s thigh.

“I think we’re good, pretty boy. We don’t need to worry about that.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this one over the process of a few days, sorry for the delay! i try and update very quickly but I'm currently in the middle of moving for the next 1-2 weeks so things may be a little delayed or chapters will be short ♡ also yes, this is trying to set up a little bit of the dynamics that will be happening between them ;)

“You seem awfully happy today, Spence. What changed?” JJ’s voice echoed through Spencer’s ears, startling him at first. He had _thought_ he was keeping his emotions to himself but he always knew his female co-workers were more in tune with subtle hints of things than he was. Even if they were his own emotions, JJ or Prentiss or even Garcia were some of the first ones to pick up on them.

“Oh, nothing too special or important. Just had a good night, that’s all.” Spencer couldn’t even look JJ in the eyes as he spoke, he knew that this was a tell of his own for when he was hiding something and he mentally cursed at himself for not being able to keep himself normal after the night he had with Derek.

Spencer was on edge already from the questions he was being asked so when he felt hands resting on his shoulders and giving them a tight squeeze, he nearly jumped out of his chair at his desk. He knew the grip of those hands as they were the same hands that he had felt all over him the previous night.

‘Sorry, pretty boy. Didn’t mean to scare you to death.” Just by the tone of Derek’s voice, Spencer knew that the man was teasing him and it annoyed him more than anything.

How could Derek just act so normally around Spencer after the things they did and said to each other? Spencer couldn’t wrap his head around the thought, but it hit him that Derek was much more used to hooking up with people than Spencer was, even though Spencer wasn’t opposed to it occasionally happening — it never happened as much as he knew it happened with Derek. It all came down to Derek just being that smooth and god, Spencer couldn’t stop thinking about getting him into a private place right now.

The buzz of his phone in his pocket made him glare at Derek from across the room, he knew the text he had just gotten had to be from him. The other had put his phone down seconds before he felt his phone going off.

MORGAN: You’re practically telling everyone that you got lucky last night just from the look on your face.

REID: How am I supposed to NOT look like that when I can’t stop thinking about it when I look at you?

It made Spencer angry when he saw the smirk forming on the corners of Derek’s lips when he knew the other had read his text. It almost aggravated him, even more, when he saw Derek put his phone down on his desk and go back to filling out paperwork. His only thoughts going through his mind were that he _needed_ to get back at him for ignoring him

REID: You know… I can always tell when you’re thinking hard about something.

REID: Emphasis on hard there.

Spencer sat his phone down on his desk, switching his gaze from his book laid out in front of him to Derek across the room. When he heard the other shifting and heard him clearing his throat, he knew his plan was working already and he hadn’t even done what he had fully planned.

MORGAN: Don’t do this now, pretty boy. You’ll regret it.

REID: Oh, so you’re telling me that you wouldn’t want to take me into the bathroom right now and get me down on my knees for you again?

That last text was enough to get Derek to finally look up from his work sprawled out on his desk. That’s all that Spencer had wanted to do, so he went back to reading through the same book he had read thousands of times already, as long as he looked busy he wouldn’t have to worry about it being too obvious that he was very clearly exchanging texts with his co-worker that was across the room. Spencer had gotten so invested in fake reading his book that he hadn’t seen Derek approaching his desk.

“Bathroom, now. Don’t make it too obvious that you’re following me.” Derek’s voice was low, and it excited Spencer more than he could even explain. He nodded his head in reply, not taking his eyes off of the book in front of him.

Once Spencer knew it was safe for him to head into the bathroom, he got up from his desk and quickly made his way into there. As soon as he stepped through the door, a firm grip was around his wrist pulling him and shoving him against the wall.

“You think you can just tease me while we’re both working and _get away_ with it, brat?” Derek whispered into his ear, turning the lock on the bathroom door as he spoke.

“Isn’t it very obvious that’s exactly what I had had in mind?” Spencer was still testing Derek, seeing what the other's limits were and to see how much he could push at Derek’s buttons to get him to snap.

Derek just shook his head, his fingers unwrapping from Spencer’s wrist to move up to the base of his neck. He drummed his fingers against the skin before he gave the sides of Spencer’s neck a firm squeeze, using his grip to tilt Spencer’s head back just enough for him to trail sloppy kisses down the other's neck. With his free hand, he unbuttoned the top two buttons of Spencer’s shirt to pull it to the side, his head dipping down deeper to attack the skin of his collar bone.

“I didn’t get the chance to mark you up last night, did I? Guess I need to do that to remind you that you’re _mine_. And that _I_ get to take control here.” Derek whispered out against Spencer’s skin just before he bit down on the spot he had spoken against.

Spencer was speechless at this point, the bite to his skin was the first thing that was able to get a sound out of him, but when Derek’s grip around his throat it just came out as a muffled moan. He knew that was the wrong way to react when Derek’s hand loosened around his wrist and throat in just a few seconds.

“If you think that I’m going to be getting you off right now, you’re wrong. And you’re lucky if I even come over later tonight and show you how to behave.” Derek’s voice was still low, he knew there was a risk of them being caught and he didn’t want to explain to Hotch why he and Spencer were in the locked bathroom alone.

“Who said I’d even let you come over anyway?” Spencer was lying to himself, he’d let Derek come over in a heartbeat if the other even just breathed around him. He had been wrapped around Derek’s fingers since the first night before they had even physically touched each other.

“I think the fact that we both know you’d end up being a good little brat for me would mean that you’d let me come over whenever I wanted, pretty boy.” Derek had leaned into trail kisses along Spencer’s jawline, nipping at the skin before he flicked the lock of the door to unlock it. “Now, we should get back to work. I think I’ve given _you_ something hard to think about now. Payback’s a bitch, baby.”

Spencer was shocked just by how Derek’s words got him going more than Derek’s touch. He was watching Derek leave the bathroom and he exhaled a loud groan when the other was finally far enough away. Spencer gave himself time to calm himself down and for Derek to get back to his desk before he left the bathroom to get back to his desk. He checked his phone first thing when he sat down, quickly opening the message on his phone that he had gotten while he was waiting for there to be enough time between him and Derek leaving the bathroom.

PRENTISS: So, you and Derek? I owe JJ and Garcia money now thanks to you two.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so..... this is really a bit of a filler chapter until I can get this back on track!! i have move in date for the new place I'm moving to, and it's about a week from now so after that is up this will be back on track. there's little hints in here to what's coming up, and definitely a little tease of how spencer is gonna end up being. hope you enjoy!

Spencer awoke to his phone buzzing on the nightstand next to his bed. It was still too dark to see anything, so he knocked a few books he had been meaning to put away onto the floor as he searched for the source of the noise that was filling his room. Once he finally got his hands on his phone, the brightness of the screen was more than enough to cause him to squint his eyes for a few seconds before seeing that it was still the middle of the night and he was getting a call from Derek. Normally these late-night calls would be from Garcia or Hotch alerting them to head into the office for an important case at work.

“Derek? Why are you calling so late? Is something happening?” Spencer was always worried about anyone who was calling in the middle of the night or without any warning, and the call being from Derek didn’t change that worry.

“C’mon, pretty boy. It’s three in the morning and I’m calling. Can’t you get the hint?” The tone of Derek’s voice clued Spencer in just enough to give him an idea of what Derek was calling for. 

Spencer exhaled a soft sigh as he exhaled his breath that he had been holding. There were many times that he was on this end of the call that ended up being something that changed his life for the worse. Instead, he could almost hear how much Derek wanted him through the phone.

“I find it easier to get a hint when I see people in person, but that doesn’t seem like it’s going to happen right now, right?” Spencer laid back down in his bed, putting his phone on speaker to set it down on his chest.

He could hear Derek letting out a breathy laugh through the phone, and he just knew that he was rolling his eyes at him. It was almost a reaction to any conversation with Spencer where he pulled out facts and statistics or something about himself to prove his point was right and someone else was wrong. It was a loveable trait, though, not egotistical.

“You’re just using the fact that I’m not there to hold you accountable for your actions to tease me right now, Spencer.” Derek’s voice had changed just with one sentence. The tone of his voice was deeper and rougher, which with that alone sent chills through Spencer’s body.

Spencer had always wanted to test out being the one that had the upper hand ever since the night that Derek had come over. He had let Derek always take control of the situation, but he wasn’t someone to always just give up control the second that someone tried to take it from him. 

“You think that’s the reason why you’re the one who called me, searching me out to help you get off at three in the morning? And I have to believe you haven’t been thinking about me for the last hour or who knows how long?” Spencer almost surprised himself with how quickly he could switch his mood. He had gone from tired and not alert to more than awake and very aware that just the thought of Derek on the other side of the phone was turning him on.

“Okay, pretty boy. I see you. Looks like you don’t need to see my body language to fully profile me correctly.” Derek’s words were cut off by a laugh that slowly turned into a moan. “But it doesn’t take a genius to be able to do that.”

Something inside of Spencer clicked after that little jab at him, he knew that it didn’t take a genius to pick up on the hints right now of what was happening. It almost angered him that Derek was pushing his buttons just like Spencer would for him. He always thought it was fun when he was doing it do Derek, but now that someone was giving him a taste of his own medicine; it suddenly wasn’t as fun anymore.

“I could just easily hang up the phone right now, Derek. I could put my phone on do not disturb and go back to sleep. I don’t think you want me to do that, do you? You’re the one who needed to hear my voice.” Spencer was now sitting up in his bed, his back pressed against the headboard. He had lost his boxers in this move, the blankets of his bed kicked down to the end.

Spencer could hear Derek contemplating his words just from the change in his breathing over the phone. He knew he was breaking down the other’s dominance, which he had never expected to even have a chance of doing with Derek. Spencer always thought that Derek was always on, always the one in control. It did wonders for his ego to know that he broke the other down in just a few minutes. 

Derek must have been focusing too much at trying to get off, because suddenly over the phone Spencer heard a few moans of his name mixed with incoherent words. “Fuck, Spencer. Okay, I get it. I put all my cards on the table calling you this late and now you’ve got me where you want me.”

Spencer laughed just at the tone of Derek’s voice, he could hear the desperation seeping from his words and it did wonders for him. His fingers were lazily wrapped around his length, his eyes closed so he could let his imagination run wild. Within seconds, he had let out a few soft moans into his phone, mumbling out Derek’s name through soft breaths that he exhaled.

“That’s exactly what I wanted to hear from you. Took me long enough to get it. What kept you waiting from wrapping those pretty fingers of yours around your cock until now?” Derek’s voice was just a whisper, some words barely coming through on the phone. Spencer took this as a hint that he was more than into doing this with him.

Spencer’s breathing was already heavy, in all the years of dating people and just having casual relationships there had never been a time where he had had phone sex with someone. Sure, he had the occasional exchange of texts and pictures between him and his current partner but he had never been in a position where he just got to listen to the other person while they were getting themselves off. It made him more excited than he would ever admit, and he only thought about the times where he could call Derek when he knew the other was out or busy and say the dirtiest things to him over the phone.

“You think I’m just now getting off to the thought of you? Maybe you should consider that I already had done this before I had even gone to sleep, Derek.” Sure, Spencer had been lying about this. He hadn’t done anything before he went to sleep, but it wouldn’t be an entire lie that he didn’t have thoughts about Derek and that he hadn’t appeared in his dream anyway.

“Now you’re putting thoughts into my head, pretty boy. Your voice could do wonders for me when you’re telling me all the things you think about me doing to you.” 

“Derek, I’m not just thinking about the things that you could do to me. I’m thinking about all the things I could do to you. There are so many things I’m capable of, and you wouldn’t even be able to guess half of them.” Spencer’s voice was now as low as Derek’s had been just a few moments ago. Even though Derek couldn’t see him, he had a smug smirk on his lips that translated in the way his words rolled off his tongue.

Spencer was shocked to hear silence for a few seconds, he couldn’t tell if he had overstepped a boundary he didn’t know had existed yet. He kept pondering on this thought until he heard another mess of soft moans from the other side of the phone. 

“You’ve got a dirty mouth on you, Spencer. I would’ve never expected this out of you. Got me real worked up over here and I can barely even hear your breath breaking.” Derek’s voice was a lot slower than usual, his breathing heavy and intense. 

It wasn’t a surprise to Spencer that he started to hear more frequent and almost desperate moans from Derek, and he couldn’t lie that it was almost more of a turn on to just let his mind wander as he thought about all the things that Derek was doing right now just to the sound of his voice. He hadn’t noticed that he started feeling his body tense up with pleasure until he heard Derek speak again.

“Baby boy, you got me close already. But you know that, right? You do realize that now just the sound of your voice is gonna do it for me more than it ever has before?” Derek’s breathing had picked up since the last time he had spoken, a faint noise of his skin moving against the sheets of his bed filled the silence of the phone call.

Spencer recognized something in the way that Derek said that nickname that gave him a single idea that would either make or break this call. But he knew Derek; he knew his personality, he knew the things he liked and he had heard some of the phone calls he and Garcia shared at work.

“So you’re telling me you’re gonna cum, aren’t you? I’m sure you’re already thinking this, but just imagine me right there with you. Think about my fingers laced with yours right now. Or you can even think about my mouth since you have a good memory of that happening already.” Spencer took a second to catch up on his breathing, he had gotten caught up in the moment and realized he was focusing more on talking to Derek and getting himself off than he was breathing. “I want to hear you while you cum, Daddy.”

As soon as Spencer was done speaking, he instantly heard more husky groans from the other side of the phone, the noises being enough to finish himself off. He had never imagined that there would be a time where he’d end up getting off at the same time with someone while on the phone with them, just like he had thought about earlier that he couldn’t imagine Derek calling him needing something like this.

“Jesus Christ, Spencer. You’re gonna kill me with those words. Who knew you could take so much control but still show me how good you’d be for me.” Derek laughed at his words, his voice getting further from the phone. Spencer just figured this meant he was either situating in bed or cleaning himself off.

“You have no idea what I’m fully able to do, Derek. You have to know I’ve only given you head. I haven’t shown you every side of me.” 

“Don’t get me going again, pretty boy. I’ve already had my mind racing about you for the past few hours. I think it’s about time that we both finally get some sleep.” Derek’s voice was already a mumble, which just gave Spencer a clue that it was time for bed.

They exchanged goodnights and few more heated words before Spencer hung up the phone and got himself up out of his bed to get to his bathroom. He grabbed a towel that he already needed to change and wet it just enough to clean off his stomach and his hand. He grabbed a glass of water before heading back to his bedroom, smiling when he picked up his phone off his bed to see a text from Derek flashing across his screen.

MORGAN: I want to take you out sometime. You’ve been good to me, I gotta be good to you


	6. NOT A CHAPTER - IMPORTANT UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This really isn't a chapter, I promise. It's just an update since there's been a lack of new writing added. It's the least I can do right now!

As you may be aware, updates had stopped on this for a short amount of time. And that is fully on me. The stress of moving and all of the things that came up as of late left me with little to no motivation to write anything. I'm still planning on continuing this story as it's the one thing I really am excited to get back into doing at some point. The uploading times may just be a little spread out compared to what I was doing before. I hope this doesn't keep anyone away from wanting to continue reading this fic while I am just taking my time to sort out my mental health and other things. I appreciate all the feedback and kudos and comments I have gotten so far and trust me, any little comment anyone has left has definitely made me want to continue this even more.

I know it's been awhile since I last updated so the notification for this being posted is going to be a little bummer to a few, but I didn't want to leave everyone hanging and think that I WASN'T returning to this. Because I am. In time. With that being said, I'd absolutely love to get any ideas of things you'd like to see happening in this. I haven't fully developed a story line to the end so things can change! If there's something that you're just dying to see, I'd love to hear it and it might even become the next update that is a REAL chapter for once.

Thank you for reading this and I promise to get back on some kind of schedule with writing and posting eventually! I've also considered crossposting this onto Wattpad for others to read as well. I'd love to get some input if you think that would be a good idea!

-rreids

**Author's Note:**

> okay so.... the tags on this are NOT reflecting what is in this chapter but are a basis of what is kind of expected within this. i have a lot planned for this and i'm excited for it to develop over time!


End file.
